Harry Smith's Haircut
Harry Smith's Haircut is an episode of The Bully TV series, originally aired in July 2015. Synopsis Harry is dragged to the barbers once again. How can he stop rude Ron from shaving the sides of his hair off? Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith, James Smith, Grace Smith and Liam Smith eating garden weeds for dinner. After a lot of retching, some salad cream gets in Harry's hair, reminding Grace that he and James need haircuts. She argues with Liam over who's turn it is to take them to the Hair Slayer Unisex Hairdressers, where Ron Razin will cut Harry and James' hair! Harry screams and runs upstairs. The next day Harry tries to get out of having a haircut by going to David Marshall's house, however Liam gets suspicious and stops him. They soon leave for the hairdressers, with Harry farting at random people on the way. He ducks into a sports shop they go past, spotting Sally Brittan going into a fitting room to try on a pair of skimpy shorts. When nobody else is looking, Harry peeks under the curtain - Sally sees him, screams and the staff force him to leave. He rejoins Liam and James, who see the staff chuck him out. Even pretending to twist his ankle doesn't stop Liam from dragging him along. When they reach the hairdressers, Alan Ross and Jamie Wallace walk out with their hair shaved at the sides and the top left long. Harry makes a run for it, however three fat people on mobility scooters take up the pavement, Svörfuður Hilmarsson is walking on the bicycle path and the road is busy, preventing his escape. In the hairdressers, the three see Ron Razin shave off the sides of Jim O'Neill's hair. James is next, however Ron instead cuts his hair normally! Harry vomits as James' hair is now short enough for him to see his ugly poo face. Harry is next up. He does a smelly fart to distract Ron, then he runs out of the hairdressers, however he trips over a Coco-Coal can Anthony Amsden dropped on the pavement. When Liam brings him back he says he needs the toilet. Liam initially refuses to let him but gives in when Harry pees on the chair a little. Near the toilets Harry encounters a room full of wigs. He puts one on that luckily looks exactly the same as his normal hairstyle. He goes back to the chair and Ron shaves off the sides of the wig. As Harry, James and Liam walk home, a low overhanging branch of a tree in Colham Park snags Harry's wig! Liam sees this happen and screams, then a bird poops on the wig. At home Grace and Liam yell at him for the incident, banning him from video games for a week. Grace has another plan for Harry to have a haircut... Duncan Sheeran, the mean substitute teacher Harry scared away, is now a part time hairdresser and he is coming to the house to cut Harry's hair! Harry screams. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes